


Bloom

by soleil77



Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Poetry, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: Dimimari Week 2020!day 5 FutureDimitri and Marianne are awaiting for the spring to come.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673788
Kudos: 5





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at tanka poetry (again). Needed to write something short :)

Snow falls heavy and

blustery winds howl outside.

A cradle built here

despite the cold, for spring calls

awaiting your promised bloom.

_Bloom FIN_


End file.
